A component supplying device including a feeder that feeds a component supply tape having electronic components thereon to a component pick-up position has been known as an example of a component supplying device that supplies electronic components in a surface mounting device for mounting the electronic components on a printed board. Each of the electronic components picked up at the component pick-up position in the feeder is mounted on the printed board by a component mounting device included in the surface mounting device.
In a mounting operation of mounting the electronic components on the printed board, a model of the electronic components that are to be mounted on the printed board may be changed when a model of the printed boards is changed. In such a case, another component supply tape having electronic components different from those of the previous component supply tape is required to be set in the feeder and the other component supply tape is required to be fed to the component pick-up position. When the model of the printed boards is changed, a discharge process (unloading operation) is required to be executed in the feeder such that the previous component supply tape is discharged outside the feeder.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-11328 describes a feeder that can execute an unloading operation for the component supply tape that is in process and set in the feeder. In the feeder, the component supply tape is transferred in a direction opposite from a transfer direction in which the electronic components are supplied and is discharged outside the feeder and collected.
However, in the feeder described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-11328, when the model of the printed boards is changed, another component supply tape having electronic components different from those of the previous component supply tape is required to be fed to the component pick-up position with an operator's hand after the unloading operation of the previous component supply tape is executed. Therefore, in changing the model of the printed boards, a component replacement operation of replacing electronic components to be supplied takes labor and time.